Loved Another Way
by Akai Kokoro
Summary: A Naruto and Jiraiya and OC Girl story.A strip club brought over from America has just opened...What happens one day when the perverted hermit Jiraiya and his equally perverted pupil Naruto enter...R
1. Chapter 1

Loved Another Way

Disclaimer: I DO-NOT ANY ANYWAY OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR THEMES SUGGESTED IN THIS STORY.

Claimer: I do however own the OC characters and the strip club.

Chapter One:

The men lined up respectfully in the Konoha Hidden Leaf Village, late in the night. A rich American man had brought the idea of a 'strip club' to the once quiet village, and even brought over a few of America's 'Daughter's' .

"Five-Twenty-Five yen, dozo." A elderly woman said, standing at the door.

"No problem…I wouldn't mind peeping at what this 'club' has to offer." The man said advancing into the club as other men awaited their chance.

Among the men was Jiraiya, the self-proclaimed Great Toad Sage and best-selling author of the book _"Make-Out Paradise"_.

He was on one of his many attempts at teaching Uzumaki Naruto, and on their way to their training spot had heard the fuss about it.

"AWW…WHY DO WE HAVE TO STOP HERE?" Whined Naruto as he looked among the other 'horny' men who waited for their legal chance at peeping at a woman.

"Quiet Kid…Look…Don't you want a chance at peep- I mean seeing beautiful women?"

"I mean yeah but-"

"Then it's settled. But um…you're too young to be going in there. Can you perform the transformation jutsu to look like someone older?"

Jiraiya asked, once he had made up his mind, he wasn't going to let the kid ruin his chances at seeing all the scantily clad women, proud of strutting around. Just the thought was about to cause him to have a nose-bleed.

"FINE!" Naruto yelled as he placed his fingers together, ready to perform the jutsu. "TRANSFORM!"

There in front of Jiraiya stood an exact replica of Iruka.

"Not bad kid…But, uh, just make sure not to mess up Iruka's reputation."

Jiraiya said again as they approached the door.

"Hmm…Two…" The woman said once she spotted Naruto and Jiraiya. "One thousand-fifty yen."

Naruto pulled out the exact amount as he handed it to the woman and she open the door, into the murky dark club.

Solemn music played in the background as women in short shorts and tight tops walked around taking orders for drinks. All ready Naruto felt a bit embarrassed of looking at the women, but Jiraiya was enjoying his-self.

"Hey, uh, Pervie-sensei -" But before he could finish his sentence Jiraiya was gone.

"Can I help you, sir?" A woman with long strawberry-milkshake hair, much like Sakura but with a thicker body, asked.

"Uh…No…I-I'm just looking." Naruto answered, knowing that was nothing an adult would say.

But the Sakura-look-alike only giggle as she ran her slender fingers under his chin.

"Anything you want….giggles _Anything_…Just let me know."

She said as she walked away.

Naruto was as red as tomato, even through Iruka's dark skin, when Jiraiya found him.

"I see you've made a new friend kid…Not bad…Not bad at all." Jiraiya said in that perverted way that made Naruto want to smack some sense into him.

But he simple ignored it as he noticed that not only a few smack marks were on his sensei's face but _a lot_.

"Well…Kid, let's get out of here…I think I've done enough-" But before he could finish his voice was cut off by the howls and cat-calls from all of the men throughout the room. A bright light struck the main stage in the middle of the club, that once stood empty.

A sultry music played as a woman began walking out. But she wasn't like anything Jiraiya's seen. Not even Tsunade could even cease to compare to her.

Her deep soft caramel skin, looked as sweet as it sounded. Her long waist black hair danced over her curves but gave way to the thick body within.

Her bright yellow eyes scanned the room as she slowly made her way to the pole dead-smack in the middle.

She stopped as she ran a hand up and down the pole, as only a few whistles and calls flew from the audience as she looked to crowd one more time. Her innocent eyes falling upon Jiraiya as she smirked.

With that she slipped her leg onto the pole as she threw her head back swinging around slowly as guys went crazy.

But Jiraiya maintained his composure…._For a change_.

She then clipped both of her legs onto the pole, as she slid from the top and stopped mid-way, stretching her legs into a high split.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. His pants were already wet from the Sakura-look-alike…But now he had an erection that just wouldn't quit.

"Uh…Jiraiya-sensei…Can we go?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands in front of him trying to hide himself from his sensei in fear of embarrassment.

But Jiraiya did not hear him, he was lost in the young female's movements.

And he wasn't so sure, but he could of swore some of her gestures were towards him.

Then he was sure of it. Just as she was finishing. She crawled on the floor, predator like, her eyes directly on him as she licked her lips and giggled.

Before she rose to her feet and grabbed the pole which disappeared into the floor.

The room went back to its hazy lighting, as the buzz and the lesser attractive girls reappeared.

But still, Jiraiya was not fazed by them, which was surprising even to himself. He had been dazed and dazzled by the caramel colored goddess that had appeared only breaths ago.

He felt a familiar tug at his sleeve as he turned to his younger companion.  
"I'm ready to go, Pervie-sage!" Naruto said as he turned to walk out, releasing his transformation state a little too early causing the girls to go into an uproar.

Jiraiya sighed as he walked outside a bit confused as too how one girl, and one girl alone could take that much of his interest.

Non-the-less…He knew he wouldn't see her again, until he had another chance to go the club.

He and Naruto were at one of their many training spots…

"I-I can do this…" Naruto told his self as he tried to make his chakra surround his feet and body, to perform the air-walk jutsu.

Jiraiya sighed as he sat down on the floor…A fan in his hand due to the fact of the stifling summer heat.

He closed his eyes momentarily only to have the young girl's face pop into his head. He reopened them, as he stared at his hopeless excuse of a student.

Then, in the background, a faint soft cry was heard. Almost like a little girls cry.

Jiraiya stood up as he turned to Naruto.  
"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked, only to hear it again and then a woman's crying.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya rushed to where the sound was coming from.

"Please….Let me go…I-I don't want to do that. It's my first time…" Ayami Husou cried as the man tugged at her clothing, managing to free her from the tight skirt, but nothing else.

Tears were streaming madly from her eyes, as she tried her best to stop him. But soon her strength was giving way, and fear was over coming her. And no one was around to help her.

"Leave that young woman alone." An older male voice said. Ayami whipped her fear-laden eyes towards the voice, seeing the man she had spotted from the club. The one that had interested her so much.

The man turned towards Jiraiya and once he recognized who he was, instantly grew scared.

"Jiraiya…The G-Great Toad Sage…I'm-I'm sorry." The man said as he took off. Naruto stood there a bit amazed at Jiraiya's reputation as well as Ayami.

"T-Thank you." Ayami said blushing, remembering that the guy had stripped her of her skirt. She franticly searched around for it, as she felt someone tap her shoulder. It was the guy again…That…Jiraiya. In his hand, was her surprisingly short skirt.

"T-Thank you….Again." She said as she quickly slipped it on, unaware that Jiraiya and Naruto had become hypnotized by her slow motion.

Jiraiya quickly shook his self from that state as he turned to Naruto who slowly awoke from that state also.  
"Well…We should be off." He said as he and Naruto turned to leave.

"Wait…" Ayami said in that small breathless whisper that was her voice.

Jiraiya turned back around, as Naruto crossed his arms awaiting his 'sensei' to screw up and do something perverted, only to have the beautiful female slap the living hell out of him.

"I'm leaving…" Naruto said as he took off, on a mission to get some ramen and continue their training afterwards.

Ayami sighed as she blushed again, causing a beautiful soft rose color to appear on her caramel cheeks.

"I- I just wanted to thank you again, sir.." She said as she quickly ran a hand through her long black hair.

"Jiraiya. You can call me that. Sir, makes me sound _too_ old." Jiraiya said quickly correcting her, as he took a quick scan over her. He wouldn't mind _doing _something to her, since he hadn't had _none _in a while.

"Okay…Jiraiya." She said as her blushing state disappeared momentarily.

"But…what…I wanted to ask you…was if you…wouldn't mind…walking me home?"

Jiraiya hid the wicked smile that was trying its best to escape on his lips. She had to be reading his mind, because she had asked the right question.

"Sure, I won't mind doing that." He said as he gestured for her to walk ahead of him, but it wasn't a gentleman's action at all in Jiraiya's case, no, it was so he could check out her ass.

Ayami smiled as she walked ahead of him. He was such a gentlemen, or so _she_ thought. But she was upset with herself on what she had to do.

It was the rules the mistress of the club had set:

_If a guy from the club offers to walk you home, make sure he's not some crazed psycho and that he has money…Then gladly accept. Once you arrive at your home, politely ask him to come in…And then give him a little extra for his troubles…_

But that's what troubled Ayami. She knew what the mistress meant, and the problem with that was she had never _done it _before.

She kept her hands in front of her, walking with her head down pondering over what to do. Meanwhile, Jiraiya watched from behind smiling to himself about his luck.

He was a bit disappointed about her being so shy, but that would soon go away once she got used to him.

He continued to stare over her, as images of her brushing against him smiling and giggling filled his mind.

He chuckled to his self unaware that she heard him.

Ayami silently prayed to herself that he wasn't some crazed psycho out to kill her.

'_He did save me..' _She thought to herself. But it wouldn't matter, because they would soon arrive at her place and all her second thoughts would have to disappear.

But then it occurred to her…They passed a sake and ramen shop. And since she had gotten paid handsomely, they could order some sake, and she could maybe drown the butterflies that had formed in her stomach.

She stopped herself and turned to face Jiraiya.

"I-I don't mean to be a bother, again.." She started as she tried her best to make eye contact with him. Jiraiya began secretly hoping that she wasn't going to tell him, that that was as far as he could walk her.

"But…We have to pass a sake shop on the way to my house…And I was kind of hoping we could stop for a drink.."

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile, she was just following everything he wanted her too, and even without him saying a word about it.

"Drinks sound fine to me." He said, winking his eye causing her to blush.

At the Sake and Ramen Shop…

Naruto had slurped down his twelfth bowl of ramen, and burped happily.

"Ah…Nothing's more satisfying than ramen." He said as he piled that bowl with the others. "More, please!"

Another bowl was slapped in front of him, as he began eating it.

Suddenly a whistle rung out, and a few cat-calls rung into Naruto's ears as he turned only to see the girl Jiraiya had helped walking in.

He stared at her, suddenly loosing his appetite for ramen, and wanting to taste her.

He continued to stare at her, until Jiraiya appeared behind her. Naruto felt a twinge of rage strike him, as he turned back to his ramen and began picking at it.

Ayami sat down at one of the stools, carefully crossing her legs so that her skirt wouldn't rise up. It was bad enough that Jiraiya and the young boy that was with him knew what color her panties were.

Jiraiya sat down next to her as the guy running the shop approached them.

"Long time no see, Jiraiya." The man said smiling at him, and then turning towards Ayami.

"Sake for you and your lovely guest…On the house." He said as he disappeared to retrieve their drinks.

Ayami began blushing after realizing how close Jiraiya was to her. She quickly looked him over.

His long white hair, could have been a sign of his age on its own, but none of his other features gave off the fact that he was…that old.

Actually he was very handsome and a gentlemen with everything he did. It began to eat her up inside to the fact that she had to do what she was told.

The man returned with the drinks as he sat them down in front of them.

Ayami eyed her own, as Jiraiya picked up his taking a drink from it.

She sighed as she picked it up, taking a big drink from it…and before she knew it, it was gone.

After a few more drinks…

Ayami knew she had gotten herself drunk, she could feel it. And Jiraiya was sure of it, also.

She began to giggle and lean into him, something he knew she wouldn't do if she was sober.

He decided it would be best if he got her home, before she did something she regretted.

He tried his best to retrieve her off of the stool. But the more he asked her, the more she protested.

"It's time to go." He said his patience finally wearing down.

"Nooo…Don't kill the party." She said obliging again. Jiraiya shook his head and instead of asking her again, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. And to his surprise she didn't make a scene, actually she was surprised that he would do something like that.

Naruto watched enviously as Jiraiya carried her out of the shop. He couldn't eat anymore. He decided he wanted to find out what they were up to. And what was it exactly that adults did, in the _after hours_.

Jiraiya had walked at least a mile away from the shop, realizing he had no idea where she lived. And since she was drunk, she probably had no idea where she lived either.

He shook his head as he grabbed her again placing her down on the ground.  
She had been silent the whole trip for someone who was…_drunk_.

He stared at her as he began to ponder what he was going to do with her. He couldn't just leave her there….nor could he do what he _wanted to do._

Naruto watched from way up in a tree, hoping that Jiraiya didn't catch onto him following them.

'_What the hell was he going to do with her?' _Naruto asked himself, as he continued to peer down at them.

It finally hit Jiraiya. Since there was no where else he could take her…The only other option was taking her to his place. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he bent down to pick her up again. He slung her over his shoulder again as he began to walk once more.

"Where are we going?" She asked, breaking the silent mode she had been in the whole time he was carrying her the first time.

Jiraiya smiled glad to know that she couldn't see him.

"We're heading to my house." He said, thinking that was enough information. He was hopping she wouldn't go into a fit and start trying to beat him to death.

"Oh…Okay." She said as she gripped his shirt when he had to step over a large tree limb.

"You know…This isn't as fun as it looks." She said again, referring to the way he was carrying her.

Jiraiya grabbed her waist, swiftly changing the position so that she was in his arms.

"Better?" He asked her as he stared down into her face. For the first time she actually made eye contact with him, as she nodded, watching him turn his attention back to where he was going. Whereas any other guy would get a kick at staring down into her large chest area.

She smiled as she leaned into his chest, closing her eyes for the rest of the ride.

She reopened her eyes once she felt him stop. Standing in front of her was a surprisingly nice size building.

"Okay…The free-ride's over." Jiraiya joked as he placed her down on her feet. She smiled lightly at him, as he turned to open the door and that's when the butterflies struck her stomach again.  
She remembered again what the head mistress had said, and she wasn't so sure anymore if she should go into his house.

But it was too late, as she realized that she was indeed following him in side.

Naruto waited a while before following them inside. He still wanted to know what Jiraiya was up to.

He decided it would be best if he performed the transparent jutsu, so that they wouldn't see him, but he could see them.

Ayami found herself walking up a flight of stairs before they arrived at a door assuming that behind it lie where he lived.

He opened the door as he gestured for her to go ahead of him. He stepped in behind her as he flicked on a light, and closed the door, unaware that the transparent Naruto had stepped in too.

The sight amazed Ayami, for his place was huge, and everything looked expensive and foreign.

She turned to face him, unsure of what to do next.

"Make yourself at home. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping momentarily." He said to her as he disappeared.

Ayami looked around until she noticed a book on the table. She walked towards it as she picked it up reading it's title.

'_Make-Out Paradise'_. She read in her mind, as she looked down at his name. She giggled as she opened it up, reading a little bit of the first page.

She continued to giggle until Jiraiya's voice startled her causing her to drop the book.

"I-I'm so sorry." She said blushing with embarrassment, as she bent over to retrieve the book. But Jiraiya wasn't mad, how could he be with the sight he just saw.

She placed the book back down on the table turning to face him again.

He smiled at her again before remembering what he had come in there for.  
"Let me show you where you'll be sleeping." He said turning and walking, expecting her to follow him.

She did just that, as they walked into the hallway of the apartment and turned towards the last door. He opened the door and turned on the light once again causing Ayami to be amazed.

She assumed that was his bedroom and just being near, even the thought of her sleeping in his bed, caused her to blush.

Then she realized that would be the perfect moment for her to conduct what she was expected to.

"I'll get you something to sleep in so you don't have to sleep in those clothes." He told her as he headed towards the closet walking into it, to get to the dresser in the back.

Meanwhile, Ayami sighed to herself knowing what her duty was. She freed herself from her clothing as she sat down on the end of the bed, her legs spread apart in a sexual way. As she tried her best not to blush, she may have looked like she was ready for everything but underneath she was as nervous as ever.

He came back out, a shirt in his hand, not even aware that she was on his bed…_yet_.

He looked up only to drop the t-shirt in amazement.

She smiled, still a bit nervous, as she rose to her feet walking towards him.

He was tempted to grab her, but he was still unsure of what her intention was. Once she reached him, she looked up into his face as she ran a hand down his chest. She felt the heat roll off of _him_.

She blushed as she sighed, pressing her body against his.

Jiraiya finally realized what was happening and wrapped his arms around her in response.

Naruto watched with shocked eyes. He felt a bit embarrassed that there he was watching something that was supposed be so intimate and secretive between the two of them.

But there he was…Watching and amazed. He slouched back more in the corner, hoping like hell that his cover wouldn't be blown.

Ayami relaxed against him, feeling at peace within his arms.

She lifted her head up, as he leaned down into hers, their lips meeting.

Jiraiya took that as his way of taking over. He pulled back from the kiss, as he led her towards the bed.

He sat down leaving her standing directly in front of him as he rubbed up and down her curves. She sighed softly as she lifted her hands, beginning to work at freeing him of his clothing.

Once he was free of his vest and shirt, Ayami stood there amazed at his surprisingly muscular build. Although he still had on that ninja fishnet shirt, she still could trace every bit of him.

She freed him of that also as she stared as his bare chest blushingly. Once she did that he grabbed her, and in one swift movement had her sitting in his lap.

Naruto watched, his eyes widening as he began to regret even following them. But he was surprised of how those two were acting, and especially surprised at Pervie-sage's build.

He sat there, still invisible, watching as they undressed one another until both were nude.

He closed his eyes, embarrassed to even see them that way, but he reopened them once he figure Jiraiya had pulled back the blanketing to cover them both. Luckily…He did.

Naruto looked towards the door hoping that it was still open, but unfortunately it wasn't, and he was doomed to stay in there…Probably all night..

Jiraiya stared down into the face of the beauty beneath him. His hands were at her waist, her legs spread for him, him in the position to _enter_ her.

She gripped the sheets awaiting the pain she was sure she would endure.

He felt her tension and chuckled to himself.

"It'll only hurt…for a while." He said to her as her yellow eyes made contact with his black ones.

"You sure?" Ayami asked him, a bit breathless due to the anticipation.

Jiraiya smirked at her as he sighed, "I'm as sure as I'll ever be."

She smiled nervously as he leaned down to kiss her neck to try to calm her nerves. Once he felt her relax, he repositioned himself as he entered her slowly.

He heard her yelp softly from the pain, as he waited a moment before pushing the rest of himself into her.

Ayami gripped the sheets tightly as she moaned feeling him move in and out of her. It hurt only for a little while, and then it soon began to feel _good_ to her. She yelped again when she felt him change his speed, but it soon turned to moaning.

Naruto tried his best to block out the sound and not look, but he couldn't help it. It caused him to have an erection that he knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of. He sighed softly as he crossed his legs tightly trying his best not to _get off_.

About an hour later, Ayami could feel herself reaching her limit.

She threw her head back further into the pillow as she let out a loud moan, that just did it for Naruto.

Jiraiya stopped momentarily as he waited for her to catch her breath. Once she did, he finished his repetitious movement in and out of her, as he too soon reached his limit.

He laid there ontop of her as she stroked his back with her fingers, satisfied with the results.

Again, he grabbed her and switched positions in one swift movement, so that she was laying ontop of him.

Her hair spilled out onto his bare shoulders and arms, as she looked up into his face.

"So, Did you enjoy it?" Jiraiya asked her, a smirk perched on his face. She nodded her head as she ran her fingers under his chin.  
"I never told you my name.." She said as she continued to stroke him.

"Well…Now's your chance."

"It's Ayami…Husou Ayami." She said, as she awaited his response.

"Okay…Ayami." He answered, as she giggled and leaned up to kiss his lips.

**A/N:**

_Wow...That was a long chapter to actually write. I liked the way it actually turned out though._

_What a sex scene though...no?_

_Any comments/suggestions...I take to flames and criticisms. Doesn't bother me._

-**Kokoro**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO-NOT ANY ANYWAY OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR THEMES SUGGESTED IN THIS STORY.

Claimer: I do however own the OC characters and the strip club.

Chapter Two:

Naruto awoke in the morning as he opened his eyes to realize he was sleeping on a couch. His eyes widened as he rolled off of the couch, landing hard on the floor with a thud. He sat up and looked towards the opposite couch to see Jiraiya sitting there, fully dressed, and sipping tea.

"Nice to see you awake, kid." He said as he closed his eyes, sipping the tea again.

"WHHAAA!?! How'd you…When'd…What?!?!" Naruto yelled rambling off.

"Quiet kid." Snapped Jiraiya. "Unlike us, there are _others_ who have a hard time regaining energy."

Naruto knew who he was talking about, so he rose to his feet and walked towards the door, as he waited to see what Jiraiya would say next.

"Wait there." He said as he left towards the bedroom. He peeked his head in only to see Ayami sleeping peacefully, her long black hair splayed out all over the pillow.

A glow hovered over her, and Jiraiya suspected he was the one who made her glow like that.

He smirked to himself as he closed the door, and back into the other room. He walked past Naruto as he followed behind.

Outside somewhere near the waterfall…

"Hey! You're getting me soaked." A girl giggled past the bushes that overlooked the waterfall.

Jiraiya and Naruto were on the opposite sides, and for a change Jiraiya was paying the girls no mind at all.

They were sitting across each other, Jiraiya staring at Naruto dead on, whereas Naruto was trying to avoid his glare.

"You saw everything that went on last night, didn't you?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto nodded his head, embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to……I mean it's just not fair that you got her." Naruto whined as he crossed his arms, in anger.

Jiraiya rose to his feet, as he stared down at Naruto.

"Look, Naruto, You may not understand that well, but understand this…I'm an adult…nothing can change that, nor the fact that you aren't one either.  
Ayami and I may have done some adult _things _that maybe you weren't ready to see, but its too late now." Jiraiya said in a very serious tone. Naruto knew he meant it too…He's never seen him so…serious.

'_Was it that, that girl, that Ayami changed him?' _Naruto thought.

He watched as Jiraiya walked off, the faint sound of splashing and giggling filling his ears.

Naruto began to ponder over everything he saw, he had never seen the Pervie-sage be so passionate towards someone. Although…He's never seen him behind closed doors before that.

But he could tell that Jiraiya had a lot of passion for Ayami. Not just because she was one of the most beautiful women of the village, but because there was something else behind him, that he felt she would understand.

Just…_something_…

Jiraiya sat alone in pure silence, no other sound was audible as he sat there, his gaze to the floor. He had drawn all the blinds so that it was dark also.

He didn't even know that Ayami had stirred out of bed, and was peering at him from the hallway. She slowly walked towards the couch he was sitting on, a bit afraid of what he was capable of.

So, she stopped herself a few inches away from the couch.

"Jiraiya…" She called to him, hoping he would respond. But he didn't.  
"I…I hope you aren't mad about last night…A-And if you are…I-I'm s-sorry.."

"Why would I be mad at you?" He finally said, taking his gaze off of the floor to look up at her. She could tell there was something wrong with him, she knew it.

She walked towards him as she sat down in his lap, snuggling up to him…listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Naruto…If you're not going to pay attention, then there's no point in teaching you chidori." Naruto's real sensei, Hatake Kakashi, said as he leaned up against a tree.

"Oh…Sorry." Naruto answered in a dull voice. Kakashi stood straight from the tree as he walked towards him.

"Something's on your mind, isn't it Naruto?" Kakashi asked, as he watched him turn away.

"It's nothing.." Naruto quickly lied, but of course there was something.

Ayami's beautiful face kept reappearing, no matter what he did.

If she wasn't giggling and smiling, and blowing kisses at him…she was beneath him, gripping the sheets that entwined them to one another.

But he knew if he said anything, Jiraiya would surely find out and probably kill him. But why was it that she was such an interest to him? And why so much?

Ayami back at the strip club that night…

"Husou…" Said the mistress once she called Ayami into her office. "I heard you gave one of our clients a little _'treat' _last night.."

Ayami nodded, a bit nervous.

"You can say that.." She replied, as she fiddled with her hair nervously.

The mistress lifted a grey eyebrow in response.

"Well, You didn't have sex with him did you?"

Ayami looked away, feeling ashamed that that was what she did.

"Did you?!?" Screeched the mistress again.  
Ayami shook her head, as she fiddled with her fingers.

The mistress leaned back appalled before leaning towards Ayami and slapping her across her face…hard.

Tears quickly rushed to Ayami's eyes, as she dropped to her knees bowing in respect.

"Remember who raised you child!" She said as she rose from her seat, walking towards the kneeled Ayami.

"It is not my fault your mother and father died, and left you!!"

"Please forgive me, Head Mistress." Ayami said her head still lowered to the ground.

"Why should I? You've shamed me…Going around and acting like a little whore. Since you've had sex with that guy…it's equaled at least 15, now right?"

Ayami lifted her head, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Mistress, Where have you been hearing such lies?" She asked, a bit confused as to why she would say something like that. "There was only one, he was my only one….M-My first."

Tears twinkled in her eyes again as she stared into her mistress's face.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER! A-And who is this…_one_?" The Mistress asked as she waved her hand around in an angry manner.  
"Jiraiya…The toad sage." Ayami answered as she stared directly into her eyes.

The Mistress's mouth nearly fell open.

"J-Jiraiya…_The _Great Toad Sage." She repeated as she crossed her arms. "Well…I guess I'm going to have to have a…talk…with him."

Naruto found himself dreaming about Ayami, again. And once again she was beneath him, her body in a shock wave from the way he was moving within her. He sat up in his bed, wishing it was her laying next to him. Just like how he had seen Jiraiya with her that _night_, right before he fell asleep.

That's when it occurred to him.

'_I can change the fact of me being older…' _Naruto said with a sly smirk as he rose off of his bed, placing his fingers together as he began to try to remember the aging-jutsu.

The Next Night…At the Club…

"Please come in, Mr. Jiraiya." The Head Mistress said as she ushered him into the dim-lit office. Jiraiya stepped in, as he immediately spotted Ayami, dressed surprisingly suitable, wearing a long white and red kimono with her hair pinned up. A few pieces dangled down in her face, as he looked more into her face…Which needed no make-up.

She was kneeled on the floor of the office, her arms enclosed within one another, her head bent.

"Please take a seat." The Mistress said to him again, as she turned to Ayami.

"Go get us some tea."

Ayami nodded her head, as she rose to her feet and exited the room.

Jiraiya turned his attention back to the mistress.

"If you haven't already figured it out, and I'm sure you have, I'm the Mistress of this Club." She started as she took a long drag from the cigarette she was holding. She blew a cloud of smoke up into the air above her, before turning her own attention back to him.

"But…I haven't brought you here for that reason." She said again. "It seems that now, someone has made my little Ayami…_impure_.."

Jiraiya stared at her oddly for a moment, wondering what she was getting at.

"I've found out that, that 'someone'…Was you."

Ayami returned back, a tray with two cups of tea in her hand. She stood at the door, trying her best to hear what was being said without being noticed.

"So…To make this situation better…I'm no longer allowing Ayami to work here. And I'm giving her to you, to do whatever you want with her…"

Ayami gasped as she dropped the tray, it shattering on the ground.

The Mistress and Jiraiya turned their attention towards the door way, staring at the upset Ayami.  
"M-Mistress…" Ayami pleaded, her eyes looking back from the only one she's known since she was a little girl, and a man she just met two days ago that she just began to feel for.

"Ayami! You clumsy little slut!" The Mistress screeched as she stood up, ready to strike her.

Jiraiya stood up too, standing in front of Ayami, as he stared at the mistress.

"Look, You've given her to me now, she's my responsibility. So don't touch her. I'll be taking my leave now, so I'll free her from your sight." He said as he turned around, waiting for Ayami to do the same. Once she did, he grabbed her waist leading her out of the club.

Walking on the way to Jiraiya's Place…

Ayami walked silently by herself, her head down, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. She felt Jiraiya walk up behind her, and place his hands on her waist which caused her stop.

She turned to look at him, her eyes glassy.

"I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't be crying." She said as she wiped her eyes, trying to smile. But she couldn't not after what happened.

Jiraiya stared into her face, concerned for her. Although he had met her only two nights ago, he couldn't help but let his feelings escape for her.

She leaned into his chest as tears leaked from her eyes staining his clothing.

Naruto had successfully performed the aging jutsu and was standing as eighteen year-old Naruto. He smiled to himself, as he left from his house on his quest to search for Ayami.

Ayami sat in Jiraiya's house alone, since he had work to be done. She felt that she had become more of a problem then pleasure for him.

She sat there on the edge of the bed, in a silk and lace thigh high camisole that Jiraiya had not seen yet, pondering.

A knock on the door to the apartment broke her thoughts. Was it Jiraiya? And if it was why was he knocking on the door. Why didn't he just come inside?

She rose from the bed as she walked from the bedroom to the front door. Her lacy panties peeking from underneath of the cami.

She opened the door only to see a surprinsgly familiar blonde hair guy standing at the door, obviously amazed at who had opened the door.

Naruto stared amazed at the goddess in front of him, in the white silk and lace, her long black hair draped behind her as her yellow eyes stared directly at him.  
"Um…A-Are you looking for Jiraiya?" She asked sounding a bit nervous and embarrassed, thinking he had interrupted another of their intimate moments.

He was sort of confused.  
"I-If you are…He's not here." She answered, as a sigh of relief washed over him. But he had to think of something quick so he could come into the house, or to at least get near her.

He hit her hard in the stomach as she buckled over, passing out and landing in his arms.

"Good thinking, Naruto.." He said scolding his-self as he hoisted her thickly body over his shoulder as he quickly took off.

Back at Naruto's House….

Peep Production Note: This part has a lot of sexual activity, strong language and graphic sexual reference.

Ayami slowly began to regain consciousness, the strong taste of a lot of sake in her mouth and her head spinning. She was drunk, _again_.

She opened her dizzily yellow eyes as she looked up at the figure above her.

Something about him just turned her on right away, and brought _it _out.

She snarled in a sexy way, her teeth growing into fangs, as her nails grew longer. A harsher look was in her eyes, as she pounced him.

Naruto stared up into Ayami's new face surprinsgly. He knew it was something different about her. But what?

"A-Ayami…What's wrong with you?" He asked, as she began to shred through his clothes with her claws.

"Haven't you ever seen a demoness before?" She purred seductively, as she clinked her claws together and stared down into his face.

Naruto regained his strength as he grabbed a hold of her and moved her from atop of him.  
"A-Ayami I c-" He started before he turned towards the two unopened bottles of raw sake. He sighed as he swiftly grabbed one and quickly downed it, and then the other. And before he knew it he was just as drunk as Ayami.

He felt the blood rush to his eyes, as his fangs grew out and his nails grew in length also.

Ayami smirked, her fangs glaring, as she swiped at Naruto animal-like. And along with the animal-like actions, she was in heath. Naruto growled back in response as he pounced her freeing her of the camisole, her pert breast jiggling lightly as she purred and hissed.

Naruto growled back, as she ripped his boxers from him revealing his erect penis.

A smirk pursed her lips, as she whined from anticipation. Naruto smirked also as he plunged into her causing her to howl out in pleasure.

Her vagina was so wet and warm that he felt that he would lose his mind right then and there.

"Hurry." Ayami growled as she purred again throwing her head back. "Hurry and fuck me."  
Naruto smirked again as he moved in and out of her with such speed, the bed frame couldn't stand it.

She caressed his back with her nails as he moved in and out of her, her yelping and moaning at the same time. Naruto ran his hands wildly through her hair as he growled and nipped at her neck.

"Yesss…Yesss…Yesss…" She moaned loudly as her grip on Naruto's back tightened up, her nails causing little welts to form on it.

The wall that stood behind the frame of the headboard had dents in it from how hard Naruto was indeed _'fucking' _Ayami.  
Ayami moaned out her orgasm, as her body shook from the aftershock wave.

Naruto soon came to his end also, as he growled loudly scraping his hands backwards and slicing the mattress.

His face fell close to Ayami's as she began to kiss and lick his lips, a sign of her approval and thanks. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as the kiss became a very passionate one, that left both of them gasping for air.

Ayami and Naruto fell asleep. Both tired from the passionate sex.

Their demon stages slowly seeping away as they laid there together sweaty and naked.

Jiraiya returned to check on Ayami. He had been gone nearly all-day and he knew Ayami was probably bored out of her mind.

He made his way back to the apartment, his mind stuck on Ayami.

Once he walked into the apartment, he realized it was unusually quiet.

'_Maybe she's sleep?'_ Jiraiya thought to his self as he walk in further. He checked the kitchen. No Ayami. He checked the bathroom, with a perverted thought, but unfortunately no Ayami. Lastly he checked the bedroom, but like the other two rooms…No Ayami.

"Where the hell did sh-" He started before he thought back to the door. It was cracked slightly, but why hadn't he noticed it before.

He walked back towards the apartment door as he looked around, only to see a bracelet that Ayami had been wearing around her ankle lying in-between the hallway and his apartment.

Then he realized somebody had been here…And someone had took his Ayami. He picked the bracelet up as he clutched it in his hand, performing the hand signal to the tracer jutsu.

Naruto got up before Ayami. His head spinning, and what had happened barely raw in his mind. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry as he looked over to Ayami.

His eyes widened with shock after seeing her nude body, then he looked down to his own only to see he was nude also.

He slipped out of the bed, careful not to stir her, as he walked to the bathroom.

Naruto stared into the mirror only to see that he was still eighteen year old himself. And he didn't want to release the jutsu in fear of Ayami waking up, seeing him, and beating all living hell out of him.

He splashed water into his face, only to have it spill onto his arms, which quickly stung. He looked to them, only to see cuts on them…and they were sort of fresh. But, how did they get there is the question.

He splashed some more cold water on them, the stinging sensation happening again as he exited the bathroom to look at the goddess sprawled out onto his bed.

He couldn't help but smirk, especially after thinking about what Jiraiya had said to him.

"_Look, Naruto, You may not understand that well, but understand this…I'm an adult…nothing can change that, nor the fact that you aren't one either."_

"Oh…But I had…But I had." Naruto said aloud as he walked over to Ayami kissing her beautiful lips.

Jiraiya franticly followed the trail of chi that would leave him to Ayami. He was so pissed off, he couldn't even think straight.

"Who the hell would take her?" He asked himself aloud as he saw the trail soon begin to disappear. He looked up at where it stopped:

Naruto's House.

Rage flickered throughout him as he started towards it.

Ayami awoke, her heading spinning as she sat up, the room in a nasty blur. She felt the need to throw up. The taste of raw sake still fresh in her throat.

Her eyes opened wider only to realize she was unaware of her surroundings, she panicked and fell off the bed. Her body hit the floor hard with a thud.

The covers came crashing down over her as she laid there entangled in a web of her own guilt.

Jiraiya burst through the doors of Naruto's house only to find Naruto eating a bowl of ramen. Rage submitted through his vein as he began to rush at him before a figure caught his eye. He turned towards Ayami, her naked body glistening in the dim sunlight that leaked through the windows.

Jiraiya's mouth fell wide open at the sight and went straight into his perverted stage.

"Look at the saucy little figure! I mean how do women do it…Everything they go through and they are still able to keep their shape! And Ayami….You are one hell of a shape…You are the top, the head of the pack, the body that men lust for and woman envy over…You are.."

Jiraiya rambled only to be cut off by Ayami.

"Enough." She snapped as she turned away heading back into the bedroom. She had a headache….And Jiraiya just didn't know what to do with himself.

Jiraiya watched as her behind sashayed back into the bedroom, before his man 'intentions' kicked in. He followed her, with the word 'SEX' hanging heavily in his mind.

Naruto, on the other hand, was confused. Wasn't he mad? He simply shook it off, he was actually glad that he wasn't rushing after him for taking Ayami away from him. He sat there finishing up the last bit of ramen.

Jiraiya was right behind Ayami as he grabbed her tender waist, kissing on her neck. Ayami sighed as she loved the way he was holding her. With him holding her within her arms, Ayami began to think over everything that has happened.

The sight of the pole and the murky club reappeared in her mind, as she realized that was all she had. That was all she lived for, that was all she ever saw. She began to think of her mother and father, and how they had died. It was because of her. It was because of her emotions. She could not control them, for they controlled her. And every time they were released her demon-self came out.

Then it hit her….Last night. Who was that blonde-haired guy she had been with who was so much like her?

She released Jiraiya's grip from around her waist, as she quickly picked up one of the robes lying around on the floor. Quickly tying it onto herself she headed into the living room only to see Naruto was gone.

In a frantic movement she rushed for the door as she headed outside, in search for Naruto.

Her yellow eyes searched in a hurried motion as she continued to be blinded by the bright morning sunlight.

She headed for the forest that was right behind his house, as she brushed past many shrubs, trees and bushes.

'_Ayami…_' Naruto thought as he stared into his reflection in the small lake. He picked up a small pink stone as he clutch it momentarily before tossing it into the lake, causing it to ripple. Behind his reflection was Ayami, her troubled look staring at his.

"A-Ayami?" He questioned thinking he was just imagining it, but her scent spoke otherwise.

He quickly turned only to be caught in the gaze of her yellow eyes.

"Yes. It's me." She said as a smile spread across her face, and lust filled her eyes. Before Naruto could say something or let the whole situation sink in, Ayami pounced him, causing him to fall backwards into the lake.

'Was she serious?' Was all that was running through Jiraiya's mind as he sat in a tree watching the one he had fallen for tear away at his heart.

**A/N:**

_Omg...Kind of fast pace chapter...I know. I'm tired after writing it. Poor Jiraiya though right?_

_;-; I'm mean._

_Criticism welcome!_

-**Kokoro**


End file.
